


New Vid - Supernatural  - The Fifth Circle

by luminosity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-28
Updated: 2008-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminosity/pseuds/luminosity





	New Vid - Supernatural  - The Fifth Circle

I know. I know. I know. This is totally NOT the time to announce a vid--midnight, middle of the week. Nobody's up. Nobody cares. Nobody'll say anything. I get that. HOWEVER! Look what y'all can wake up to, right? This is what insomnia does to a person, and I had to get this out of my system. I've been mental about this vid idea since the end of S2, and I have started it and trashed it at least five times, chosen at least five different pieces of music. Finally. Finally, I found something that pinged with me all the way through.

I showed pieces of this in progress, including the trashed versions, to about a dozen people, hoping that I wouldn't have to explain anything, because explanations meant failure to me. Tell by showing, baby!  Around two weeks ago, I didn't need to explain, so all was copacetic!

My thanks always to Super Beta [](http://elynross.livejournal.com/profile)[**elynross**](http://elynross.livejournal.com/) who (most importantly) made sure I was having fun, and to [](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/profile)[**way2busymom**](http://way2busymom.livejournal.com/) who bore the brunt of my creative tantrums, but rah-rahhed me just the same. And she and I discussed the title just this afternoon!

I want to talk about this vid, but I usually don't say much when I announce one because I don't want to put any ideas into anyone's head. I just want it to go the way it goes, you know? However, I will say this: Thank you to everyone I considered begging for help and then decided not to ask. You don't even know who you are (well a couple of you might *g*), but it was my decision not to ask that made me open up After Effects and dive in. I'm still so clumsy, but *I get it now*. I'm not good yet, but _I get it_ , and that's what I need. My Helen Keller method of learning. Keep spelling into my hand!

I learned how to use Premiere, After Effects, Particle Illusion and Photoshop in tandem, so that was fun, too. I don't know what I was afraid of now! It may have been fear of sucking, but hell! I live with that everyday, and I can't let it stop me, right? Anyway, this is me, coloring outside the lines.

Anyway, as I was thinking so loudly before --

Download: My site is still under construction. If you would like a high-quality download, please email me. Thank you.

Feedback, critique and commentary are always appreciated!


End file.
